Continuar
by Tinteii
Summary: One Shot.- Damian despierta y se encuentra con un personaje que creía haber visto en sueños pasados. Después de los eventos de Bataman Inc #8.


**DC Comics y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo Único**

-"Continuar"-

"_No quiero que se cuente una historia contraria a todo lo demás,  
Pero te has convertido en un héroe que busca la no-Gloria:  
Tenerlo todo para perderlo satisfactoriamente por la importante nada que somos los desconocidos y aun así no tener miedo de morir."_

**Anónimo.**

Había muchas caras mirándolo cuando abrió los ojos en aquel desolado prado que reconoció como el jardín trasero de la mansión, su lugar favorito de la casa cuando jugaba con Tittus. Estaba recostado en el pasto, y podía ver el cielo azul libre de nubes, pero sabía que este no era el lugar que tanto le gustaba, porque de alguna forma sabía que el tiempo había dejado de correr. Podía sentirlo y fue ahí cuando la verdad lo golpeo al momento de recordar su última memoria antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo la rubia que lo observaba más de cerca que los otros y que vestía una camiseta purpura y jeans. Estaba descalza, como todos los demás.- Te esperábamos desde hace un rato, Dee.-

_Stephanie._

La reconoció en un parpadeo a pesar de ser una completa extraña.

La había visto antes en un sueño que había olvidado.

-¿Estoy… muerto? –No pudo evitar la pregunta, necesitaba confirmación.

Ella asintió al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse tomando su mano.

-Me sorprendiste mucho.-Admitió ella, mientras el resto de los otros rostros que también pensaba que había visto en otro lugar los seguían en silencio mientras caminaban por praderas completamente distintas a las que esperas ver en Gotham.- No creí… que vendrías aquí tan pronto.

-Yo… ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí si yo estoy muerto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se supone que tú has dejado de existir. Lo recuerdo todo ahora, recuerdo _todo_.-

Stephanie sonrió ante las revelaciones del niño, feliz de que por fin la reconociera a pesar de que en otros tiempos no se llevarán tan bien, sin embargo, era el destino que ellos cruzarán caminos desde el principio, y en algún momento del pasado, ambos habían llegado a un nivel de aceptación por el otro antes de que todo cambiara.

….Stephanie pensaba que era genial ver un rostro familiar luego de tanto tiempo a solas.

-Todos vamos al mismo lugar, existamos o no.

Los escenarios comenzaron a cambiar, y pronto caminaban por un camino de arena que cruzaba el mar. Iban en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, pero era reconfortante que con cada paso, heridas iban sanando dentro de él, sensaciones oscuras iban desapareciendo.

-¿Crees que hice bien? –Preguntó el niño a la rubia luego de un "tiempo" que podía determinarse como largo.-

-Hiciste lo que juramos hacer, Dee.-Declaro ella, tomando su mano mientras caminaban.- Proteger a los inocentes a costa de nuestra vida…. Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste como un héroe.

-Solo me gustaría saber si valió la pena.-Susurró bajo, para que solo ella lo oyera.- ¿Papá estará orgulloso?

Steph se mordió los labios, mientras su mirada se ponía triste.

-Claro que sí, pero…. Eso no le importará mucho ahora que te has ido. Te extrañara mucho, Dee. Todos lo harán… Has demostrado tener un buen corazón bajo toda esa violencia que sacabas a flote al principio y has dejado una huella, lo quieras o no.

-Tt.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sonaste como Grayson.

Ella sonrió un poco nostálgica.

-¿La familia cambió mucho desde que Flash revolvió el universo?

Damian sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Las cosas esenciales se quedaron con ellos, ahora puedo verlo bien con mis recuerdos de nuevo en mi cabeza, pero aun así…. Hay cambios que me han sorprendido, como pasó con Drake y Gordon.

-Ya veo…-Asintió al tiempo que suspiraba.-

-¿Está Cain por aquí? –Preguntó mirando al grupo de personas detrás de ellos.-

Stephanie negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿No se han encontrado con ella todavía?

-No…Creo que no. **(1)**

-Esperemos que este bien, entonces.

-Sí….De verdad, espero que este bien.

Pasaron muchos escenarios de distinta naturaleza cuando por fin el sol que parecía no moverse del cielo desapareció para dar paso a una luna brillante sin que percibieran el cambio que les daba la luz. Suficiente para seguir con su caminata sin preocuparse de tropezar o hacer fuego, al menos.

-Steph… -En todo el trayecto no había soltado su mano.- No me has dicho a dónde vamos.

-Te estamos ayudando a continuar.-Dijo simplemente, mientras se encogía de hombros.-

El frunció el ceño en confusión al tiempo que ella se detuvo y se agacho para llegar a su altura, para mirarlo a los ojos. Habían llegado en ese momento frente a una cueva rodeada de vegetación que la mantenía oculta un poco de la vista de los animales.

-Nosotros no iremos por caminos iguales, Damian.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, él lo sintió como un gesto casi maternal y fraternal al mismo tiempo.- Tú no eres como nosotros, debes continuar por otro lado.

-No….

Ella apretó un poco el agarre de sus hombros.

-Mírame.-Pidió cuando el desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.-

-No me dejes ir solo…-

-Te están esperando allá.-Señalo la cueva.- Tienes que continuar…

El niño, sí, porque en ese momento Damian se sentía verdaderamente un niño, se abrazó a Stephanie, mientras está le devolvía el abrazo sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Volveremos a ver a los otros?

-Claro que sí, Dee.-Susurró en su oído al tiempo que lo soltaba y volvía a mirarlo a la cara.- Tarde o temprano siempre nos encontraremos. Solo tienes que esperarnos…. Todos vamos al mismo lugar, existamos o no.

En ese punto los dos derramaron unas pocas lágrimas de tristeza al sentir que la cueva frente a ellos clamaba de alguna forma la presencia del niño, dictando la hora de partir.

-Buen viaje.-Dijo él.-

-Tú también.-Se levantaron y estrecharon las manos ceremoniosamente.-

- No sé si este sea el momento, pero sabes que lamento haberte dicho "Fatgirl", ¿Verdad?

La comisura de los labios de Steph se levantó.

-Es el momento perfecto.

El miro a las personas detrás de ellos que le miraban y alzaban sus manos para despedirse. Reconoció a Donna Troy y a Wally West quienes le deseaban suerte moviendo los labios sin liberar ningún sonido de ellos realmente. Sin nada más que decir a nadie, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la cueva que le llamaba de una forma silenciosa y misteriosa. Cuando dejaron de escucharse sus pasos como ecos al interior, Stephanie se quedó mirando la cueva a pesar de que los otros ya habían comenzado a caminar devuelta al sendero que debían seguir.

Cuando los otros ya estaban a kilómetros de distancia y ella se había quedado sola, fue en ese momento que un murciélago abandono la cueva para perderse entre la maleza del bosque, mientras un sendero distinto aparecía en la tierra frente a ella.

-Bueno...supongo que es hora de ir arriba y adelante. **(2)** –Suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

**Fin capítulo.**

**Mañana, 27 de Febrero del 2013 se publicara Batman Inc #8, número que acabará con la vida que hace siete años viene manifestándose en el universo de Batman, Damian Wayne. Este pequeño One Shot fue mi idea para despedirme de él, ya que esperaba un final distinto, uno que le diera un futuro dentro del universo Batmaniaco.**

**Morrison eres un genio, pero mi corazón quedará muy resentido contigo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que pueda asimilarlo. Al menos se dice que le darás una muerte digna, cuando no todos pueden tenerla y solo eso me deja más apta para dejar ir a este tremendo personaje que has creado.**

**Tt. Adiós, Damian.**

**Besos, Tinteii**

"_**(…) As far I'm concerned, Damian Wayne is as dead as Thomas and Martha." **_**(Chris Burnham, dibujante de Batman Inc.)**

"(..)The conclusion is finally here, with only four more issues to go. Four issues which take Batman to dark places he has never had to visit before. Four issues and I'm done, while Batman himself continues into as yet unimagined future adventures. He'll still be here long after I'm dead and forgotten; long after all of us have come and gone, there will be Batman.(..)" (Grant Morrison, Escritor de Batman Inc)

**(1) Es una teoría, pero creo que Casandra Cain podría ser la Lady Shiva más joven que se enfrentó a Nightwing en el #14**

**(2) La frase de Steph para darse ánimos – Serie Batgirl Vol 3.**


End file.
